A New Family, New Friends, and a New Love?
by Locketful o' Heartache
Summary: Bella is confident, and has her tomboy side and her regular side. She gets bounced from foster home to foster home after her parents die in a car accident, until she gets adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Full summary inside.
1. Settling In

**Hola! So this is my first fanfic, I'm not really sure if it's good, so feedback would be appreciated.**

**Summary: Bella, a confident tomboy, gets bounced from foster home to foster home after her parents die in a car accident, until she gets adopted by Carlisle and Esme. She loves them and their son Emmett. She meets new friends at Forks High and also the school player, Edward Cullen, whose taken interest in her, but she really hates players. Pranks and feuds ensue, but will there be more between the tough girl and the boy who can't seem to keep his eyes off of her? Read to find out…**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 1: My New Home**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Jacky, who's been my foster mom for a couple of months, called to me.

"Okay!" I shouted back. I grabbed my last few boxes out of my room and took a look around. It wasn't much, but I was going to miss it. I mean, it's not Jacky's fault that I needed a new foster home, but she was moving out of the country to live with her family because her brother is dying. I couldn't leave the U.S. because of the accident, _Shudder, I'm NOT going to go there, _I thought, so I was just going to have to get a new family.

I ran down the stairs to put my boxes in the van. _Tripped only once,_ I thought to myself smugly. Normally, I'm such a klutz. but since I'm basically starting my life over, I've been working on my balance, and I've been getting better at walking on a flat surface without tripping over air and falling on my face.

I got in the passenger seat next to Jacky and put on my seatbelt.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup," I told her, even though on the inside I was shaking. She pulled out of the driveway with the moving vans trailing behind us.

We were going to Forks, Washington, a dreary little town where it rains almost constantly. We were in Portland, Oregon, so we were just going to drive there. It would be a couple of hours in the car, but I had my I-pod, so I'd be okay. And if I got bored I could just climb in the backseat and watch a movie on the built in DVD player in the car.

I was going to try to have my I-pod as something I always have with me no matter what. I'm hoping it'll make me seem more mysterious and maybe a little interesting. I'll need all the help I can get when it comes to being interesting. Because I'm just plain old Bella Swan, the loner with no friends that spends just a bit too much time reading to be that much of a social person.

I stuck the headphones in my ears and listened to one of my favorite classical pieces, Debussy by Claire De Lune. It's so beautiful and soothing. I always play it to help me get to sleep. Sure enough, by the time it was about half way through it, my eyes were starting to slip closed and…

"Bella? Bella honey? Wake up, we're here," Jacky whispered, gently shaking me

awake. I groggily opened my eyes to see the beautiful old mansion that I've seen pictures of. Jacky and I got out of the car and got my things out of the trunk. I popped it open, only to be crushed from behind into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around to see who was squeezing the air out of me. I turned my head, coming face to face with wide, dark eyes.

"HI I'M EMMETT YOU MUST BE BELLA MY NEW SISTER!" the guy that's crushing me boomed.

"Yeah…Can't…breathe…Emmett!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," he said and dropped me immediately. I landed on my feet and gasped for air. It felt like I just did two laps around a full sized pool without coming up to breathe. And I know what that feels like, since I used to do it all the time at Jacky's house.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry! I just got so excited and I wanted to meet you, and, and…" oh my, he looks like he's about to cry! I'd gotten my breath back already so I figured I should put him at ease.

"Chill out Emmett. I'm okay. I can take more than that. I'm a tough little girl!" After I said that I brought my arm up and flexed my muscles, which I'd noticed were not _nearly_ as big as his. He was huge! His bicep looked like it was bigger than my head! I must have looked ridiculous standing beside him with my measly 5'4 height and tiny frame. He looked at least a foot taller than me, and _definitely _more than three times as wide.

He just stared at me with a dumbfounded expression until it slowly turned into a huge smile. He hugged me again, more gently this time, for which I was grateful. He let go and shouted to a couple on the doorstep, "I LOVE this girl!" The couple, I, and Jacky laugh.

"And I love you too my new big teddy bear brother!" I tell him while ruffling his hair. Well, _trying_ to ruffle his hair. He had to lean down so I could do it. He laughed.

The couple was beside us now. "Hello Bella," the man said. Wow, he looks like a super model. He has golden angel colored hair combed back professionally and light brown eyes, almost golden even, like his hair. For a man who has a 17 year old son and is 34, he's in really good shape too.

"Hi," I respond to him.

"Oh Bella, it's so great to finally meet you!" the woman squealed while throwing her arms around me. She had a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. Her frame was much like mine, fit yet tiny, and she had golden eyes like her husband. 

I hugged her back. "It's great to meet you too Esme," I said to her.

"Please, call me mom," she chirped happily.

"Okay…mom," I obeyed sheepishly. My new family members all smiled warmly.

_Maybe Forks won't be so bad,_ I thought.

**Ooooh! So Bella's starting to like it there! But she hasn't started school yet. What will happen when she does? I know but I haven't written it yet. And I might not if people don't review and don't like it. So I won't keep writing unless I get at least 2 reviews. It's not much, so come on. Just 2! =D**

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**__


	2. My New Home

**Wow! I really thought I wouldn't get any reviews. But, as promised, here's chapter 2 cuz I got at least 2 reviews. Well, I actually got 14 reviews. Ha, I was so surprised. I personally think I'm a sucky writer, but I guess some of you don't. And for **misunderstood101, **I don't think Emmett will be a wuss, he's mostly just immature and like a little kid like in the books, but maybe a little bit more immature.**** Oh, and to answer one person's question, yes, it is an all human story. I just made their eyes like that cuz I thought that SOME of them should have their eyes that color. The others that I haven't mention yet don't. And to say something I didn't mention before, Jacky is actually one of my best friends. And to Jacky, my story couldn't kick the crap out of an overfilled manure truck, lol. I finished writing the first chapter last night (it took me about three hours. It won't take me very long to update cuz it's summer vacation, so YAAAY!) and had to wait til today to publish it cuz I had to ask her if it was okay to use her name. She said I could (obviously, lol), and now she is Bella's nice, former stepmom. Oh, and I was wondering if I should do different POV's. Idk if I should, so I'll rely on you guys to tell me. That was hecka long, so now: ON WITH THE STORY! lol….**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

**Bella's POV**

_Maybe Forks won't be so bad, I thought._

Emmett helped me unload my stuff from the trunk. The moving vans were mostly Jacky's, except one almost empty one. That was mine. The only things in there were my bean bag chair, my mini fridge, and my T.V. Those were three things that I would NOT let go of.

My chair was red, with random colored polka dots all over it. The T.V. was a Mitsubishi WD-73737 73" DLPHDTV. It was huge and I loved it. Whenever I moved I'd always take it with me, along with the bean bag chair.

After I'd gotten my bags out of the trunk Emmett picked all but one up, which made me feel like he thinks I can't lift anything. I grabbed a couple from him and said. "_I _will take that, thank you." He just laughed.

"Whatever shorty."

Oh no he didn't. He must have seen I was mad, because he was trying to backtrack.

"I didn't mean it like that. Really, you're not _that _short. I-I was just kidding," he rambled while backing away toward the house. Wow, was he _stuttering_? _Hmm, let's make him sweat it out a little,_ I thought.

"Really? Then what _did_ you mean by that?" I ask while taking a few steps towards him. His eyes went wide. I smiled internally.

"Uhh, I didn't mean anything by that, I was just uhh, acknowledging your height, or lack there of?" Haha, the way his voice turned high pitched made it sound like a question.

"I was just joking Em. Now come on, I'll race you to my room!" I turned and ran inside. I risked a quick look back and see Emmett just standing there with a confused look. I laughed and ran upstairs. I didn't know which one was my room, so I just looked for one that was kind of empty, seeing as how I haven't put my stuff in there yet.

I opened the first door on my left in the hallway, and just find a storage closet. _Ha, I hope that's not my room, _I thought. I chuckled a little at my lame joke. I walk over to the next room, which was on my right.

The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked in, and saw a pigsty. There were clothes all over the room. On the bed, on the floor, on the desk and lamps, but strangely, there weren't that many in the closet. I looked around a little more, and saw a couple of posters with really pretty women in bikinis.

"Ew," I mumbled, closing the door.

"Ew?" a voice booms from behind me. I jumped.

"Emmett! Stop doing that!" I scolded him while I swatted his arm.

"Haha, stop doing what?" he laughed.

"Scaring me!" I said. _As if he didn't _really_ know._

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "That was my room." He lead me to the next door on the left. "Bathroom," he pointed out.

Then to the next one on the right. "This is Mom and Dad's room." He opened the door and motioned for me to look inside.

It was a very neat room, with a king sized bed and nightstands on each side of it. It was against the right side of the room, and on the left there was a T.V. and the entrance to a large bathroom. It had a couple of windows on the far side which overlooked the driveway,

"Wow, nice room," I commented.

"Well I still think _mine's_ better," he sniffed. I laughed and walked to the last door.

"So I'm guessing _this_ is _my_ room," I said, pointing to the door.

"How'd you know?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed again. He's just so funny, it's hard not to laugh at everything he says or does. I opened up the door and stopped dead.

The room was _huge. _It was painted a dark blue on three out of the four walls. It had a queen sized bed against the wall in the corner to the left of the door. Above my bed was my name, spray painted professionally in white and blue bubble letters with a green army colored camouflage background. It was beautiful and looked really professional. There was a sliding door against the far wall that opened up to a balcony that was right next to a tree house. The branches were close enough to the balcony that I could easily climb them to get to the tree house, or I could use them to sneak out. _Nice._

The right wall was bare except for a window to the left. I'll just assume that open space is for my T.V. There was a door which led off to my bathroom to the right of my bed, and next to that there was another door which led to my walk in closet. On the far wall to the left of the balcony were a couple of steps that led up to a higher section of floor where there was a see through door to the left of those that was labeled_**Pantry**__. OMG I have my own food court! Well, sorta… _

All this time that I had taken to look over my room, Emmett had been just staring at me, waiting for my reaction. I'm not one to disappoint (usually), so I screamed. I don't think he expected that though, so he screamed too while dropping my things.

"What?! What's the matter? OH MY GOD, DID YOU SEE A BUG?! AHH, I HATE BUGS!" he yelled while jumping on my bed to get to higher ground. By now, I was doubled over on the floor laughing so hard that I was crying.

"Oh my-ha-Emmett-haha-! You're-hehe-afraid of BUGS?! HAHAHA!" I managed to gasp out between my laughter. I looked up when he didn't say anything to find him pouting on my bed. Aww, did I hurt his feelings?

"Emmett?"

Nothing.

"Aww, c'mon Emmett. I was just kidding. I love the room. Emmett?" I was next to him now, pleading with him to forgive me.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. C'mon, let me see that smile. Just one little smile. Please?" I'm using my puppy dog eyes on him. He finally looked at me and broke into a huge smile.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Of course I like it! How could I not?" I retorted. Impossibly, Emmett's Cheshire cat grin got even wider.

"What about the spray paint part?" he looked like a kid that's waiting to see if his parents will let him keep the puppy he found.

"_Especially_ the spray paint part! Did you get professionals to do it?" he just laughed.

"Nope," he said, popping the P. "_I_ did it. I've been practicing graffiti since I was little and bought a bottle of spray paint to paint with."

"Wow, it looks so great! Wait, why did you buy a bottle of spray paint to paint with and not normal paint?" I asked, curious. He looked a little sheepish.

"Well, I thought it was in a can to make it easier, and normal paint made my hair sticky, and…yeah," he kind of trailed off at the end there. I looked at him with a mixture of love and amusement.

"What? What is it? Why do you keep staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?" he jumped off my bed and ran into my bathroom. I shook my head and followed him. He was up right in front of the medicine chest's mirror checking his teeth. He was trying to look at his teeth but he kept fogging up the mirror and getting frustrated. 

"No Emmett, you don't have anything stuck in your teeth," I told him.

"Then why…never mind. Sheesh Bella, you're weird," he said.

"Okay wait. _I'm_ weird?! _I'M_ weird?! Jeez Emmett, you're a huge body builder that's afraid of bugs! Haha, if anyone is out of the ordinary here it's you!" I exclaimed, laughing. He mock gasped.

"MOMMY! BELLA JUST CALLED ME WEIRD!" he yelled while running down the stairs. Sigh. Emmett's just…wow.

I _walked_ down the stairs to get my stuff from the van to find Emmett and Carlisle, oops, I mean _dad_ _–it's gonna take a while to get used to that- _carrying in my T.V. and two movers carrying in my bean bag chair and mini fridge, one carrying each. I figured that they could just put those in my room and I'll just unpack later, probably tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme making dinner.

"Hey Es-mom, need help with dinner?" I ask. I haven't cooked in a while and didn't want to lose my touch.

"Sure sweetie. We're having teriyaki steak and mashed potatoes. You can start peeling the potatoes," she instructed.

"No problamo," I said. I grabbed the bag of potatoes and the peeler and started peeling. After I was done I cooked them and set the table. Once they were done and the steaks were too, we ate dinner.

Emmett was hilarious! He tried to start eating potatoes but he brought his fork up too fast and ended up spilling it all over his shirt.

"Aww man!" he complained. He sat staring at his shirt for a second until he looked up at Carlisle.

"Don't even think about it Emmett," he warned. Think about what?

"Sigh," -did Emmett just say _sigh?_ "Do you want me to let it go to waste? Uh-uh. Don't think so." Then he started to _LICK_ it off of his shirt!

"Eww Emmett! That's so gross!" I exclaim, disgusted, but it _was_ still pretty funny.

"Hey, like I said, I don't waste," he said, unrepentant. We all laughed at him.

After dinner was over, I said goodnight to everybody and went upstairs to my room. They had put my T.V. in the open space on the right wall like I'd predicted_-go psychic me!-, _my mini fridge in the pantry, and my bean bag chair in front of the T.V.

I washed my face and changed into my Victoria's Secret silk pajamas that Jacky had gotten me a couple of years ago, climbed into bed, and thought over my day.

I had moved into my new house, with my new family…and I love it here. I missed Jacky and my friends, but my new family is just as great. Of course, I'd _never_ stop missing Renée and Charlie though. Just as I thought that I fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't dream about that night. But of course, I did.

_**Flashback**_

_My parent's and an eight year old me were in our car driving home from eating out at Round Table. _**(A/N: Round Table is a pizza place in the U.S. that's serves great pizza but it's kinda expensive. Idk if there are Round Tables outside the states, but yeah, for those of you that didn't know what it was, now you do.) **_We were blasting the radio listening to American Pie by Dan McLean _**(A/N: Great song. Look it up. Sorry, on with the story.)**_, singing along, and having a great time. It was raining fairly hard. We were driving past the intersection that was a few blocks from my home when my dad ran a stop light._

"_Ooooh! Daddy ran a stop light!" I chorused. "Now you have to arrest yourself!" We all laughed loudly._

_They both turned around to look at me. "Well maybe I'm gonna have to arrest YOU because you're just SOOO cute." I stuck my tongue out at them and looked out the front windshield. We were about to take a blind turn and my parents were still laughing and looking at me._

"_Daddy! Watch ou-," but I didn't get to finish my sentence because we drove straight into a tree. My head slammed into my window and the last thing I heard was both of my parents screaming._

_ I woke up sometime later. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know _when_ I was. I opened up my eyes to see a hospital room with bright pink walls and little ducks painted on the walls to make it look happy. Nothing could make me happy then until I knew if my parents were okay. There was a man sitting in a chair to my right in a police officer's uniform that looked to be sleeping._

_ "Sgt. Jamie?" I ask weakly. Sgt. Jamie is one of my dad's best friends. He'd know what happened. He sat bolt upright when he heard my voice and opened his eyes. They were tearstained and puffy._

_ "Bella," he croaked. He cleared his throat. "Bella-" I cut him off._

_ "Where are they Jamie? Are they okay? WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!" I was in hysterics now. But I NEEDED to know._

_ "Bella, I'm sorry, but-"_

_ This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could __**NOT**__ be happening. _

_ "No," I whispered._

_ "Your parents…" he paused. "Your parents…are dead." I gasped. "I'm sorry Bella. They did all they could, but they couldn't save them."_

_ "No." I whispered brokenly. The same few thoughts went through my head._

_I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am eight years old. And my parents are dead._

_**End Flashback**_

I woke up with a sheen of sweat covering my body. _It's okay, it's okay. It was just a memory, and it's over. I lived through it once, a memory wasn't going to kill me, _I thought. It didn't help.

It was only five minutes before my alarm went off, so I was just going to get up early.

_First day at Forks High. Great,_ I thought. _Well, at least I'll meet some new people. And Emmett will be there too. It'll be okay._

I got up to take a shower.

_I hope._

**WOOOO!!! Second chapter up, and it's 5 pages! And both in one day! (Well, I finished it in one day but something was wrong with the site so I couldn't post it for a bit.) Wooo! Was that a bit too sad? Idk, but I think it was **_**kinda**_** good. And at the end there when it's in italics and it says **_**I hope**_**it's like continuing from **_**It'll be okay. **_**So it's like**_**, It'll be okay. I hope.**_** Yay! So she's hopefully gonna meet the gang in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet though. Ooooh, what's gonna happen? Lol, I'm gonna try to update every day or every other day if people start liking it. I got 15 reviews in one day, so if you keep that up, I'll be updating one or two chapters a day. Yay! =D**

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**


	3. First Day

**Okay pplz! I rewrote only part of this chapter, just her clothes cuz with her old clothes she sounded kinda emo. Kk? The song I'm listening to while rewriting this is Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride from Lilo & Stitch. (IT's about this lonely little hawaiian girl that finds an alien that she thinks is a dog and she gets into a huge thing with the other aliens, and…just freakin watch it. K? It's pretty cool cuz it's an animated classic and, ya. :P) Umm, I think that's it…Oh yeah! I haven't done a disclaimer! That coulda gotten messy if I forgot again, **_**so disclaimer on my profile**_**. That's the one and only time that I'll say that in my story, so don't start yelling at me or something lolz. And I have answers to ppl's Q's and outfits on my profile. =D**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

**Bella's POV**

After I'd gotten up and taken a shower, I went to my closet to try to figure out what to wear. I pulled open the door and stepped inside… to find an empty walk in closet.

_Oh yeah. I haven't unpacked yet. Haha, silly me,_ I thought dryly. I turned around and headed back to my bed so I could get my bags that were underneath it when I tripped and landed flat on my face.

_That's a nice way to start the day,_ I thought.

I picked myself up and continued to my bed. I grabbed my clothing bag and opened it.

I randomly grabbed a shorts and a T-shirt and put them on. It was a royal blue tank top that showed off my curves well. _A little too well,_ I thought, frowning. And it was bound to attract some unwanted attention so I put a thin sleeveless white jacket that hung loosely but still looked good. I also had white plaid short shorts that were light blue and dark blue. I grabbed a pair of white ankle socks and my Airwalk kicks and put them on. My Airwalks were mostly black with a purple ripped up peace sign on the side that had a few rhinestones on it. **(A/N: Those are actually my favorite shoes. I would put a pic of them on my profile but alas, I'm too much of a lazy ass lolz XD)** I let my hair fall down my back in my natural curlsand looked at myself in my full length mirror.

_Not bad,_ I thought. I dug around in one of my bags and found my makeup bag. I picked out my eyeliner and applied it for a smokey eye look. I also used some lip balm that doubles as lip gloss and was ready.

I came downstairs to see Emmett sleeping at the table with his head in his cereal bowl. I laughed and walked over to him to wake him up so he wouldn't drown. After contemplating what would be the best way to wake him up, I decided on just pushing him out of his chair.

He fell to the floor with a "PLOP!!" and looked around, dazed. I was laughing so hard I fell out of _my_ chair. Emmett glared at me.

"Well wasn't that just a lovely wake up call," he grumbled while getting up. I made myself some toast and ate it. Emmett jumped out of his chair and stood up so fast I almost fell over again, this time in surprise.

"Come on Bel-laaa! We gotta go to school!" he yelled while dragging me to the car. "Bye Mom! We're going to school!"

There was a distant sounding, "Okay!" and then he pulled me into his car.

"Wait, Emmett! I forgot my bag!" I told him frantically.

"No you didn't!" he sang. He held up my black, Emily the Strange bag and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Haha, fine Emmett, we can go to school. Now floor it!" I shouted. He hit the gas and we were flying.

"WOOO!" we chorused. I reached over to turn on the radio and put it on my favorite station, 107.7 the Bone. Highway to Hell by AC/DC blasted through the car.

"I love this song!" we yelled in unison. We looked at each other and, laughing, started to sing along with the radio. We drove onto the road singin, "We're on a highway to hell! On a hiiiggghway to he-e-ell!"

In about two minutes we were at the school. We pulled into it, still singing very loudly, with the windows open. As soon as we found a parking space, the song was just ending.

"And I'm going do-o-own! ALLLL the way!" we sang. Then we yelled, "AAAAA!!!" After a few seconds we sang softly, "On a highway to hell…"

We stepped out of the car, still laughing hysterically, when we heard clapping. A small crowd had formed on the sidewalk next to our car. It was two girls and one boy. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was that they were all inhumanly beautiful.

One girl was tall and blonde, and she was probably the most beautiful woman alive. She had piercing blue eyes and curves almost every girl would kill for. She was wearing a black and red striped V-neck top with a little knot on the side and a tripp red heart tutu skirt. She had a silver heart locket around her neck and black heels.

The next girl was short, probably around five feet, with spiky black hair that stuck out in every direction and pixie-like features. She had a green and black checkered razor tank top and splattered distressed denim shorts and black lace up Vans. There were black pearls around her neck.

The last was a very tall boy that looked like a movie star. **His hair was a honey blonde and fell into his eyes a little.** He was wearing a black, red, and grey striped hoodie over a plain black tee. He had social collision black stinger fit denim pants and **Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops. **

**The short, pixie-like girl ran up to me and grabbed me in a hug that could rival one of Emmett's.**

**"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella, Emmett's new sister. We're going to be best friends, I can tell!" she said with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile at her.**

**"Uhmm, yeah," Emmett said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "This is Alice Masen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend," he explained while going over to put his arm around the beautiful blonde's waist. I noticed that Jasper and Alice were in the same position.**

**"It's great to meet you guys, and yes, I'm Bella, Emmet's new sister," I told them. Just then the bell rang, signaling that we had five minutes before class started. **

**"What class do you have next Bella?" Jasper inquired. I rummaged around in my bag for my schedule. I looked it over.**

**English**

**Government**

**Trigonometry**

**Spanish**

** Lunch**

**Biology**

**Gym**

**"I have English first," I told them. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie smiled, while Alice pouted.**

**"What?" I asked them, feeling like I was missing something.**

**"You have class with me, Emmett, and Jasper," Rosalie replied for them.**

**"And I'm alone!" Alice yelled, clearly upset.**

**"Aww, Alice. It's okay. I have Government next," as soon as I said that she broke out into a smile as wide as her face.**

**"YAY! You have that with me and Rosalie!" she exclaimed, appeased. **

**"All right, all right, let's get to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day do we?" Emmett said. They all gasped.**

**"****_Emmett _****doesn't wanna be late for class?! Jeez Bella! One day with him and you've already made him more responsible then I've been able to get him since we've been together!" Rose shouted, impressed. **

**"Yeah, yeah, make fun of poor little Emmy. Well you guys can all just be late then!" he said and stomped off to our classroom. We laughed and followed him.**

**"Bye Alice! See you next period!" I called to her, running to catch up with Emmett. We entered the classroom, laughing at Emmett's disgruntled expression. The bell rang as soon as we took our seats. I took a look at the reading list Mr. Mason had given me and scoffed. I'd read all of them before. **

**_Well this class will be pretty easy, _****I thought, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. I brought my finger up to trace my scar that goes from my temple to my ear that I got in the accident. I sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling until the end of class.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**After Government with Rose and Alice and Trig with Emmett and Jasper, I had Spanish. I was a little nervous because I didn't have any of them with me in this class, but I had a new friend that was really nice with me. Her name was Angela Weber.**

**_Oh well. Just a little while til lunch_****, I thought. I was walking through the hallways to class when I turned a corner and ran into a wall. **

**"Ouch!" I exclaimed, surprised. I looked up from my position on the floor to see a breathtaking sight. In front of me was a boy that could be a Greek god. **

**He had messy bronze hair that fell everywhere but still looked great. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of emerald green I'd ever seen, and he had perfect facial features. A straight nose, a strong jaw line, and high cheekbones. He was wearing plain black skinny jeans and a reggae stripped hoodie. He had Converse All Star Neon Shoe Print Low Tops.**

**I realized I had run into ****_him_****, not a wall. I let my eyes travel back up to his face to see him doing the same thing I was doing, checking me out. I huffed, a little embarrassed, and got up. When I was fully upright I still had to look way up. He was very tall, around the same height as Jasper, but maybe taller. Probably about 6'2. When our eyes met he smirked.**

**"Sorry babe, didn't mean to run into you like that, but it doesn't mean that we didn't both like it," he said to me cockily. His voice was like velvet, and just hearing it made me sigh. I think he might have taken the sigh the wrong way because he closed his eyes and leaned in to try to kiss me. I side-stepped right before he reached me and he stumbled forward, yelling a surprised, "Hey!" he turned around to see me giggling. **

**"Uh-uh buddy. I don't even know you! Why the hell would you try to kiss me?!" I shouted at him. **

**"Cuz you're hot, why the hell else?" he asked me, sounding genuinely confused as to why I had rejected him.**

**"I don't even know your name! And what makes you think that I would want to kiss ****_YOU _****anyway?" I asked him, very upset. **

**"Cuz ****_I'M_**** hot!" he replied smugly, confident that his answer was full proof. Now it was my turn to smirk.**

**"Says who?" he looked shocked but then cornered me against the wall. I gasped and tried to get away but he made a cage around me with his arms.**

**"You, if I'm not mistaken since you were checking me out a minute ago," he retorted, leaning in again. **

**_This boy just will not take a hint!_**** I thought. I sighed internally. I guess I'm just going to have to show him just how much I'm not interested. Even though I am. **

**_Shut up! _****I told myself. I brought my knee up very hard and very fast into his…you know.**

**"OOOOWWWW!" he yelled. **

**_Maybe I should have done that a little lighter, _****I thought guiltily. ****_No, he deserved it. _**

**I leaned down to him because he was doubled over in pain, to whisper in his ear.**

**"Now leave me alone, creep." I ran away to Spanish and entered just before the bell rang. Angela was already there, looking at me questioningly because I'm sure my face was flushed. I just shook my head.**

**"Thank you for joining us. You must be our new student, Isabella Cullen," the teacher, whose name plate read Mrs. Gonzales, said to me. The whole class was staring.**

**"Just Bella, please," I corrected her, blushing from all of the attention on me.**

**"Well Bella, take a seat in one of those desks in the back," she told me. I nodded and made my way to one of the vacant seats in the back of the classroom. I chose the one that was closer to the front. **

**_I wonder where the other student is,_**** I thought absentmindedly. Just then the perverted guy from earlier came in, slamming the door open with a big "BANG!"**

**"Well, well Mr. Masen, late again, and on your first day," Mrs. Gonzales tsked in a disapproving tone. Wait, ****_Masen_****? As in Alice's last name, Masen? I'm going to have to ask her about that sometime. **

**"Yeah, I was a little preoccupied with something," he answered, wincing when he said "preoccupied." I giggled because I knew ****_exactly_**** what he was so preoccupied with. When he heard my giggle he turned and looked at me. His eyes widened and he glared at me for a second, before smiling a crooked smile that made my heart stop. He turned back to the teacher who had sighed impatiently to get his attention back.**

**"You know the drill Edward," she said exasperatedly. ****_Edward. _****What a perfect name for him.**

**"Yeah I know, detention," he said. **

**"Yes, detention. Now, if it's****_ okay _****with YOU," she sneered. "Take a seat behind Bella in the back so I can start my class now." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and started making his way towards me, limping slightly and wincing with each step. I smiled smugly, knowing that ****_I_**** had done that. But wait, he's going to sit behind me!**

**_Oh crap,_**** I thought frantically. The smug smile was wiped away instantly. He stopped right in front of me and grinned evilly. **

**"Hi ****_Bella_****," he sneered. I cringed and he chuckled. He sat in his chair.**

**Again, ****_Crap! _****I sat there grimacing, uneasy with him sitting right behind me. After about a minute he still hadn't done anything, and I was starting to relax a little bit. Then I felt something on the back of my hair. I flipped it and ran my hand through it to see if there was anything in it. Nothing. Urgh, great. Now I'm paranoid.**

**A few seconds later I felt it again. I decided to ignore it. A while later and it still wouldn't go away. Angrily, I turned around and saw him with his hand in it. I smacked it away. He just grinned innocently. I was so angry but I decided to be mature about this situation. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around. He laughed out loud.**

**"Something funny?" Mrs. Gonzales asked him.**

**"No Señora," he replied. She stared at him for a second before huffing and continuing to lecture the class in Spanish. I had to stifle a giggle.**

**After about five minutes I felt confident that he was going to leave me alone so I relaxed and leaned back in my chair. That was when I felt him sliding his hand along my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and threw it at him, hoping it would hit him in the face. It didn't make it very far so I glared at him, but he had a mock-awed expression on his face.**

**"What?!" I mouthed.**

**"You held my hand," he whispered back to me, rubbing his hand on his face where I had it while his eyes went to the back of his head. **

**"Eww," I whispered and rolled my eyes, turning around. Stuff like that kept going on the rest of the class and, ****_FINALLY!,_**** the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran over to Angela and away from ****_him _****before he even got up. **

**"What was going on between you and Edward?" she asked, concerned. That's one of the reasons I liked Angela so much. She actually cared about what happened and wasn't just looking for gossip like so many people I've met in this school. Just then Edward walked by me and tipped his imaginary hat to me.**

**"See you later Bella," he said smiling and started to walk away. **

**"God I hope not," I mumbled. Angela was watching the scene with her eyebrows raised. I explained while we were walking to the cafeteria. I finished just before we entered it and we went to get food. Angela sighed.**

**"I'm sorry about that Bella. I can't believe he did that, and I can't believe even ****_more_**** that I forgot to warn you about him," she said apologetically.**

**"What do you mean, "Warn me" ? Is he dangerous or something?" I asked, a little worried.**

**"No, not ****_dangerous_****, it's just that he's a playa, and it seems like he's going after YOU now," Angela explained.**

**"Oh, yeah. I sort of figured out that's what he was," I told her to put her at ease. After we got our food I heard a loud voice call from the other side of the room, **

**"BEL-LLAAAAA!!!" I turned towards the voice and saw Emmett, on top of a table, waving his arms around to get my attention. "SIT OVER HERE!!! COME OOON!!!" I ran/walked over to them because everyone was staring.**

**"Emmett! Get off the table!" I ordered.**

**"Why?" he asked pouting.**

**"Because! I don't need ****_more_**** attention on me!" I told him. He sighed and sat down, dejected.**

**"Jeez Bella. Harsh much," Jasper commented. I looked at Emmett and sighed.**

**"Sorry Emmett. I'm just a little stressed from my last class," I explained.**

**"Why?" Rose and Alice asked in unison.**

**"Because she met Edward," Angela answered for me. Immediately their eyes' darkened. **

**"Oh no," Alice moaned. "What did he do now?" I told them all about what happened in the hall and in class. By the end of my story they were all fuming.**

**"I'm gonna kill him!" Alice screeched. I was a little taken aback.**

**"Alice it's okay, why are you so mad?" I asked. She sighed.**

**"Bella," she looked me in the eyes, "Edward is my brother." I nodded.**

**"I kinda figured that out when the teacher said his last name was "Masen,"" I told her. **

**"Oh," she said. "Okay." We all ate lunch silently. Then the bell rang.**

**"What class do you have now Bells?" Emmett asked me cheerily. **

**_Trust Emmett to dissolve tension_****, I thought happily. **

**"Biology II," I answered. He groaned. "I'm guessing ****_he_**** has that class now?" He nodded solemnly. I sighed.**

**"Oh well," I grumbled. I trudged my way there, but my little conversation with Emmett made me have to run to class. I ended up about five seconds late and the only open chair was next to (guess who?), Edward. I groaned loudly and made my way over to him. **

**I plopped down next to him.**

**"I told you I'd see you later," he told me smugly, grinning.**

**"Shut up or your "little friend" is gonna be in a whole lot of pain," I retorted hotly. He winced and turned to the front. I sighed in relief and put my arms on my desk and rested my head on them.**

**The rest of class he didn't bother me, but I'd catch him staring at me every few seconds. When the bell rang I got up and went to gym, which passed without any incidents because we just had to listen to Coach Clapp explain about what we'd be doing that year. I was kind of sad that we didn't get to play anything though, I had a lot of pent up anger from today that I would've liked to get out. I usually did that kind of stuff when I play.**

**When school got out I walked to the parking lot and waited by the car for Emmett. He came over and we drove home. **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**I helped Esme with dinner again and took a shower to relax and get rid of all the tension. **

**I got out, dried off, slipped on my pajamas and hopped into bed. While I was laying there I thought over my day, which was starting to become routine for me. I made new friends, I made a VERY hot enemy, and now I'm here. **

**_Ehh, not bad_****, I thought. I yawned and fell into, a deep, restful sleep.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**HEY!!! I know, I FINALLY updated! *falls over in shock* Sorry it took me so long. And I'm also sorry if that the end of this chapter seems a little rushed, I wanted to finish it before I went to bed. So Bella finally met everybody! WOOT! And Edward was kinda a prick, I know, but don't worry, he'll be nicer later on. :D The next chapter will be in Edward's POV, starting at the same place this chapter started on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

**(I'll hopefully update faster than I did this time, and all the outfits are on my profile except Bella's. I'm sure you can just imagine hers. :D )**

**Luv,**

**…**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry you guys! This isn't a chapter, but I'm working on the new chapter right now. And sorry for not updating sooner, things have been really hectic here cuz I'm moving. But I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed so far, and I'll list them all here. (Oh sheezy this'll take a while. Whatev.)

Chapter 1:

firebloom101, ginvera-lily, blackwolf33, Live love and laugh, Cheekywallaby, 13IsLucky, robrules, alicecullen321, hey peeps ox16, lionlambluv (Jacky, one of my besties =D ), connor-rox, Twilight fangirl13, .girl.713, storymaniac, TwilightAddictJenny

Chapter 2:

twianatic215, vampyregurl09, loulou, robrules, twilight1987 , lionlambluv, Sammy May Cullen, anonomous, Not tellin my name silly!, TwilightAddictJenny, crimson-goth-girl, viv3657, allucinatoris, CottenCandyTessa101, Liz, highmaintenance93, friendsrox12, darklust34, ginvera-lily, Viivsz, shewasaskatergirl, Sharon-Lov3s-You, Jasper winked, Barb13, ann-jamie's, Gabbable, styling16, Faiths-Light13, Kole Cullen4416, 12, Lani aka Bubbles, twilightfan818, jacksper, dgomez, SIMONBAKERFANATIC.

Chapter 3:

OCDkay, TwilightAddictJenny, Deniseyvonneloveedward, Lani aka Bubbles, lizzymcpiggy, jacksper, twilightfan818, twird96, lionlambluv, 13IsLucky, Tomboy Amy(Amy or Mia, another one of my besties), brittanymcmillan, Tommygrl1997, AliceElizabeth1, GreenEyedGirl96.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and suggestions! Hopefully it won't take me too long to update :P

Uhm, oh yeah! And personally I thought chapter three was absolutely TERRIBLE so I'm pretty sure I'll rewrite it. I'm only changing what she wore and everything after the first

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB. Okay? Sorry but I'm also changing the summary a little. Just a little. Solo un poco. (Um, I _think_ that means only a little in Spanish, but I'm not sure…) Only part of the first sentence is changed, so I'll just show that. So here is the new, _slightly_ changed first sentence of the summary:

**Bella is confident, and a tomboy on the inside but doesn't look or dress like one. **

I had to do that for reasons that, I don't have to tell you. Lolz, sowwy but I can't! And it's also sort of an inside joke with me and one of my friends. You know who you are ;D

Alright, I think that's it! So hopefully I'll get the improved chapter three and the new chapter four up soon. Sigh, no promises though :P

Hope I didn't lose anybody! Don't give up on me pwease =D

Luvs an Hugs!

Locketful o' Heartache


	5. First Day Edward's POV

**Hey persons that are reading this right now! I'm so sorry (again) that it took me so long to update! Things have been even more hectic than before cuz of the move :P. And I'm going to Great America on Friday, so YAAAYYY!!! That way you guys get this, and I get that =D. Anyway lolz, this chapter is in Edward's POV like I promised, and I'm hoping it won't suck too much like I know chapter 3 did. I decided not to rewrite the entire thing, but I did change her clothes to make her sound less emo cuz I realized that that's what she sounded like. The song for the beginning of this chapter is Ring-A-Ling by The Black Eyed Peas. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did then I'd probably die from crazy fan girls(like myself) that love it so much :P. And one last time: Disclaimer on my profile. OKAY?! Lolz, now on with the chapter!**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 4: First Day Part 2**

**Edward's POV**

_Ring ring ring,_

_Hello hello hello._

_Dam dam._

_Ring ring ring,_

_Hello hello-_

"Uhng, hello?"

"Eddie!"

"It's _Edward_. So now since you know my name, would you like to return the courtesy?" I asked irritably. Normally I'm not coherent in the mornings, but when someone pisses me off, I'm fully awake like _that._

"It's me silly!"

"………"

"_Tanya_!" she screeched. _Aww crap, not her! _I thought. I looked over at my clock.

6:30.

…

_**6:30?!?**_

_Why the hell does she need to call me so freaking early?!_

"Eddie? Eddie, are you there?" she chanted, clearly getting impatient.

"I told you, it's _Edward_. And why are you calling me at _6:30_ in the morning?!" This was ridiculous! School doesn't start for another two hours!

"Weeeell, I as wondering if we could get together before class? Maybe the parking lot at school? We have a while before _anyone_ gets there," she whispered, trying to sound seductive. It sounded like she had a cold and her nose was plugged up. I chuckled.

"Sure Trisha. I'll meet you there," I sighed.

"It's _Tan_-" I hung up and sighed. Taking another look at my clock, I got up and dragged my feet to the bathroom. After taking care of my restroom needs, I was feeling a little better and walked back to my room. Grabbing a random T-shirt off the floor and pulling it over my head, I finished getting ready for school. Urgh, school. It's not that I was bad at it or anything, I mean I got great grades and was popular, but there's a problem with popularity; every girl, excluding my sister and Rosalie, threw themselves at me like there was no tomorrow. It was great because I was almost never alone. But that's just physically.

Emotionally, I was completely by myself. No one understood the real me, but that's because no one ever saw it, and _that's_ because I never showed it. Nobody understood why I am the way I am, and truthfully, I didn't either.

I shook my head. No need to get into _that_ train of thought.

Running quietly down the stairs so as not to get caught, I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and started munching on it on my way to my precious Volvo. Man, I loved that thing just about as much as I loved my piano. Unlocking the car, I started it up and drove to school, and right in front of the school, there she was, waiting for me. I smirked to myself. I loved the effect I had on girls here, but sometimes it's just too much and I find myself hoping for something, I don't know, more meaningful? It doesn't matter anyway, nobody even cared enough to ask what _I_ wanted. They just assumed I was happy how I was. Yeah, _right._

I pulled up next to the awaiting girl. Aww crap, what was her name again?

"Hi Eddie!" she squealed as I got out of my car. I sighed exasperated and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How many times…" I trailed off when her face showed confusion and a bit of hurt. "Never mind. Hello to you too babe." **(A/N: Eww!)** Her face brightened up so much and so fast it looked like she was a hundred watt light bulb that just got plugged into a mega battery. She gave me what was supposed to be a seductive smile.

"Soooo, we have a couple of options here, option 1: we use my car, option 2: we use a janitor's closet, or option 3: whatever you want… " she trailed off suggestively. **(A/N: Gawd that is so gross!)**

I smiled my "sexy," crooked smile, pleased at hearing her breath hitch.

"Weeeell," I drew it out, "How about we just use that nice little bench over there? That one that's _out of view_ from others?" I asked, giving her a slow, seductive wink. My god, she was practically panting!

"O-okay," she stuttered. I chuckled and led her over to the secluded bench. Before I even sat down she threw herself at me, kissing me. I was a little taken aback, but then again, this was the reaction I always got, so I started kissing back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

God I seriously hate that bell! Well, at least it saved me from, erm, _that girl. _I inwardly sighed in relief and looked over at her. She looked like the happiest girl alive. Well, who would blame her? I mean, she got to spend time with _me. _**(A/N: Hem hem, in case you're wondering, no, they did not "do the deed." They were just kissing. Jeez ya sick pervs! Jk jk XD But they didn't.)**

I got up and said, "Well, that was fun, but we should to go to class." She pouted.

"But why? We don't _need_ to," she pleaded. I groaned. Screw politeness!

"Tammy, I appreciate that you like me, and this _has_ been fun, but now you need to leave me alone because I'm done with you for now," I fumed, though I instantly regretted it once I saw her face. Her eyes were filled with tears looking like they might brim over any second. Then in that second, her face lit up with hope and happiness.

"For now…" she whispered dreamily and skipped off to her class. I shook my head, completely aggravated. Why can't they just let me have my fun and leave me alone?! I trudged my way to Government and then sat through three boring lessons about stuff I'd already learned about over the summer at my summer at the summer camp where they do nothing but teach, ALL day long!

Finally that migraine inducing bell rang again and I waltzed off to Spanish. I was just turning a corner when I felt something small and warm smash into my stomach. I blinked, surprised, and looked down. What I saw made my breath catch.

Right there on the floor was what I can only describe as beauty itself. She had long, mahogany colored hair that cascaded in perfect curls down her back and the palest skin I've ever seen, but she pulled it off. Big, brown, doe eyes that I could just get lost in and a body that any girl I know would absolutely _kill_ for. I looked back up at her eyes and saw that she was checking me out too. She looked up at me, huffed, and got up.

She seemed surprised at how tall I was, she looked up at me like I was a skyscraper. When she finally met my eyes, I smirked. I'd never seen her before now but I decided that how I usually charm the girls here was the way to go.

**"Sorry babe, didn't mean to run into you like that, but it doesn't mean that we didn't both like it," I told her confidently. I heard her sigh in pleasure and went in for the kill. ****(A/N: Not really, ****_kill. _****Duh :S)**** I closed my eyes and leaned in for what was probably going to be the best kiss of my life. I continued leaning in, when I realized that if she was there, I'd have gotten to her by now. **

**My eyes flew open and I was able to catch myself before I fell, and a startled, "Hey!" flew from my lips. I heard quiet giggles sounding off behind me.**

**"Uh-uh buddy. I don't even know you! Why the hell would you try to kiss me?!" the beautiful girl shouted at me. I was really confused by now. Did she not like me? How can that be? ****_Every_**** girl likes me!**

**"Cuz you're hot, why the hell else?" I asked.**

**"I don't even know your name! And what makes you think that I would want to kiss ****_YOU _****anyway?" she retorted. **

**"Cuz ****_I'M_**** hot!" I answered, feeling quite smug.**

**"Says who?" she shot back. I'm sure my face must have portrayed my shock because her smirk got bigger. No! I am not going to let her win! Even if she is a girl. A beautiful girl…A very, very beautiful girl. I shook my head slightly to clear it. She gasped when I caged her against the wall with my arms, and I said, "You, if I'm not mistaken since you were checking me out a minute ago," confidently. I leaned in again, thinking I had won.**

**But then the worst pain in the world enveloped me. Worse then I first got tackled playing football, worse then falling out of my second story window and breaking my arm and a few ribs when I was four. No, this, ****_this_**** was horrible. This horrible pain was the pain of being hit in the crotch.**

** "OOOOWWWW!" I yelled. My god! It hurts sooo much! Normally I don't show pain in front of people, much less in front of ****_girls_****, but ****_this_**** is where I can make an exception. Then ****_she_**** leaned down to whisper in my ear,**

**"Now leave me alone, creep." She ran off to class. I couldn't move, and probably wouldn't be able to for a couple more minutes, at ****_least_****. While waiting for my best friend to stop hurting, I thought about ****_her_****. **

**I wonder who she is? I don't think I've ever seen her before. I'm sure I'd remember someone as beautiful as her…Oh that's right! There's a new kid this year! Got adopted by the Cullens. I mulled that over until the pain had receded enough that I could limp again, if not walk. As soon as I got up, that freaking bell rang! Dammit, I'm late for class, AGAIN! **

I sighed and limped to class. As soon as I got there, I swung the door open, much harder than I expected to and it made a very loud noise, alerting Mrs. Gonzales that I was there.

**"Well, well Mr. Masen, late again, and on your first day," she scolded me. **

**"Yeah, I was a little preoccupied with something," I answered her wincing a bit when I remembered the incident. I heard the same beautiful, trilling giggle that I heard in the hall when ****_she_**** didn't let me kiss her. **

** I snapped my head towards the sound, and there ****_she _****was. I glared at her with wide eyes for a moment before smiling my smile that girls love so much. I did a victory dance in my head when I saw her eyes widen briefly before she composed herself and kept staring at me, which the rest of the class was doing.**

**I turned back to Mrs. Gonzales when I heard her fat ass sigh to get my attention. ****(A/N: Ouch! That was kinda mean I know, but come on! The dude just got hit in his man junk! You'd probably be pissed too lolz XD)**

**"You know the drill Edward," she said exasperatedly.**

**"Yeah I know, detention," I said. As if ****_I_**** care.**

**"Yes, detention. Now, if it's****_ okay _****with YOU," she sneered. "Take a seat behind Bella in the back so I can start my class now." I smiled widely, knowing that the only seat left was behind****_ her. _**

**I turned and walked towards her, trying my best not to limp, but knowing I was, just a little. When I turned I could see that she was smiling smugly, but then her eyes widened as she realized that the teacher had told me to sit behind ****_her. _****I stopped right in front of her and kept on smiling.**

**"Hi ****_Bella_****," I greeted her. I finally knew her name, and she didn't look too happy about it. She cringed and I chuckled, taking my seat behind her. Her posture was rigid in her seat and I just watched her, smirking at what my presence did to her. I left her alone for a minute or so when I saw her tensed body relax a bit, then I touched her beautiful, silky hair. I couldn't help it! **

** I withdrew my hand quickly and grinned when she tossed her mahogany locks and ran a hand through them. She obviously felt my touch. When she seemed satisfied that there was nothing there, she turned forward again.**

**I should have waited a little longer so that it would scare her more, but I just couldn't resist. I ran my hand gently along the back of her hair for a bit before she realized that it was me. She turned around with what was probably supposed to look like a fierce glare but actually made her look like an angry kitten that thought it was a tiger.**

I grinned, trying to act innocent. She deliberated on what to do for about a fraction of a second before she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed loudly at her childish action.

**"Something funny?" Mrs. Gonzales asked, sounding extremely pissed.**

**"No Señora," I replied, trying to look innocent like I had with Bella just a moment ago. She glared at me before huffing and continuing her boring lecture in her too loud voice. I heard Bella stifle a giggle and glared at the back of her head. I continued watching her for some time and saw her relax more fully and lean back. Now's my chance!**

**I reached to rub her shoulder in what usually girls take as seductively but she just turned around, picked up my hand, and tried to throw it at me. I stopped my arm before it even got close to hitting me and she glared, but I had a mock-awed expression on my face that seemed to baffle her.**

**"What?!" she mouthed. Haha, miss goody-goody doesn't want to get caught.**

"You held my hand," I whispered back, rubbing my hand along my face where she had held it.

She whispered, "Eww," while rolling her eyes and turning around. Throughout the class I kept either poking her or whispering in her ear, trying to get her to like me but also wanting to freak her out a bit. When the bell rang she gathered her things and jumped out of her chair so fast I thought she would've fallen over with the speed. She ran over to Angela Weber, a pretty and nice girl that wore glasses. I used to think, too bad she's taken, but now all I was thinking about was _her._ I sauntered over to her, pretending that I didn't hear Angela ask her a question.

I tipped a fake hat to her like they used to do in the old times.

"See you later Bella," I said smiling. I strode out of the classroom and was walking to lunch when out of nowhere Lauren Mallory pulled me behind a building and started attacking me with her lips. I was sort of hungry, but I figured, ahh, what the hell? So I started kissing her back.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After my little session with Lauren, I walked to Biology II with a bit more spring in my step, hoping that Bella would be in this class also. I got there early and sat down, saving the seat next to me, just in case. When the bell rang and it seemed as though everyone was here, I was disappointed. I was really hoping Bel-

Speak of the goddess, and the goddess shall appear.

She stepped in, looking sheepishly towards Mr. Banner who looked like he couldn't care less because he was smoothing his hair back in front of a handheld mirror. I scoffed.

_Nobody's gonna be looking at YOU, old man, _I thought bitterly. Bella turned begrudgingly to face me and groaned. She slowly made her way over to our table and sat down. Somebody doesn't look too happy I thought smugly.

**"I told you I'd see you later," I said.**

**"Shut up or your "little friend" is gonna be in a whole lot of pain," she whispered menacingly. I winced and faced the teacher. I heard her sigh and out of the corner of my eye I **saw her rest her head on her arms.

I couldn't pay attention to the lesson at all -but seriously, who teaches on the _first day_ of goddamn school?!- because I had all my attention focused on the angel sitting next to me. I'd glance at her every few seconds, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and that she was still there. She'd catch me almost every time, and for the rest of the class she had an annoyed look on her face before class let out. She didn't even look at me as she made her exit.

I sighed longingly and trudged out to the parking lot. I didn't feel like going to the last period today. I just sat in my car listening to Claire de Lune for a minute before I pulled out onto the road, heading home. I had to park a bit away from my house so my parents wouldn't know that I was home and cut class. I lithely snuck through the house up to my room, turning my I-pod on and plugging the earphones in. I put it on shuffle and "Message in Blood" by Pantera blasted my eardrums and I quickly pressed "next." "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt came on and I relaxed into my bed, listening to the lyrics which I used to think were too desperate for my liking, but now I understood them completely.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I woke up to the slamming of my door. I fell out of bed, really startled, and looked up to see who had awoken me. There stood the scariest thing I've ever seen: an angry Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN BRANDON?! Coming onto Bella like that…" she shook her head sadly at me. "Why Edward? Why?!" we both knew she wasn't just talking about Bella anymore.

"BECAUSE ALICE! JUST BECAUSE! OKAY?! Now leave me _alone_!" I shouted at her.

"NO! YOU LEAVE BELLA ALONE! SHE HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH BEING NEW AND ALMOST EVERY GUY HITTING ON HER, SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO DO IT TOO! So Stay. Away. From. BELLA!" she screamed and stormed out. I just sat there on the ground, fuming. Who gave her the right to tell me what to do?! It's my life, I'll do what I want with it!

The whole thing left me unbelievably tired for some reason, so I opted to go back to sleep instead of going downstairs and facing _Alice. _I slipped off my shirt and pants and crawled into bed in my boxers. **(A/N: Sexy! Lolz XD) **When I was comfortable and had actually calmed down, I thought back to what Alice had said.

She said something that I only processed now. Guys have been hitting on my Bella! NO! Wait, _my_ Bella?! No, she's not my Bella, she's just Isabella Cullen, the new kid. Yeah, just the new kid…The new hot kid. The new, _extremely_ hot kid. Urgh, not that again! I shook my head, knowing if I kept thinking about her I'd get "excited" and then I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Instead of thinking of her, I just went through mine and Alice's argument again. While drifting off, I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty remembering the tear I saw fall from Alice's face as she left my room…

**Aww! He's guilty! D'= Reviews will make Edward happy again =D But for right now I need you guys to review and tell me which POV I should do next, Bella's or Edward's. I'm thinking Edward's, but to be honest he's kinda hard for me to write. Why you ask? Cuz he's a dude. I'm not a dude last time I checked, so I'm **_**positive**_**. Lolz, HAHA! Inside joke right there pplz! Um, but it's not one that you guys would know so why did I put that in there…Anyways, I'm sorry again that I didn't update sooner, just really busy and like I said, Edward's has a complex mind that's hard for me to grasp lolz reviews make me happier! And happiness makes me update faster! (Hopefully…) So if you guys can, I wanna make it to 100. I know it's a big thing to ask, but it would really make my summer =D And sorry for the long author's note, but it's important that you read this. If you've noticed, there have been a lot of authors lately that have been giving up on their stories just cuz the summer's almost over. Not gonna happen with me. I promise =D And I wanna do what I've been reading some other authors do, ask a question at the end of every chapter. So yeah, I'd love to hear EVERYONE'S feedback on my story por favor. It doesn't have to be much, just a "Nice chapter" or an "Update soon," even though it would make me happier if it **_**was**_** more than that. So now my question is:**

**What is your favorite food?**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**


	6. MwahahahahaBANG!

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 5: Mwahahahaha-BANG!**

**Bella's POV**

_I was crossing a large bridge over a seemingly endless abyss with Alice and Rose on either side of me, holding each of my hands tightly in fear. We crossed slowly and cautiously. When we were almost to the other side, my vision started spacing in and out. _

_Next I was on top of a giant pyramid in the rain, trying to maintain my balance so I wouldn't slip off and die an untimely death. I caught myself just as I was about to fall but as son as I righted myself a crash of thunder and lightening caused me to slip and fall. I was falling off the pyramid and was about to bash my head on the ground when I felt seasick._

Why seasick? I'm about to die, why am I getting seasick? _ I thought. I looked around and saw nothing but open water surrounding me in every direction. All of a sudden a huge wave that resembled a tsunami crashed over me and capsized my boat. I was left alone in the freezing cold water, sure that if I didn't get back to my boat soon I would either freeze to death or drown in the rough current._

_ I was about to turn to my boat to see if I could right it when I realized the wave had washed it far from me. I started swimming when I heard it. The scariest thing I've ever heard, and definitely the worst thing someone could hear in this situation._

_ The _Jaws_ tune._

_ I gasped and tried to swim faster but it felt like I was wading through a vast ocean of pudding. The tune started getting louder and faster._

_Du dun. Du dun. Du dun, du dun du dun! __With each beat my heart rate accelerated. I looked around me to try to get my bearings back because the current kept throwing me off. I frantically searched for my boat when I finally saw it, but not before I spotted a six foot great white shark fin protruding above the water about 10 feet from me. _

_ Screaming, I ducked my head underwater and kicked violently in the direction of my ever fading boat. The_ Jaws_ song was becoming so loud and so fast I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore. Just the rhythmic thumping of the frightening tune. Its tempo increased to a point where I knew in about a second something bad was about to happen. I could feel it getting closer and closer. Knowing that it was going to get me no matter what I did, I felt resigned to my fate so I stopped kicking and turned around. _

_ I saw the scariest thing I've ever seen right there. There was a 50 foot great white shark coming straight at me with its giant jaws open. I tried to scream and water gushed into my lungs. I closed my eyes to try and escape the inevitable and I just waited there for it to come._

_ It never did._

_ I slowly opened my eyes to see…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and jumped back, hitting my head on the headboard. What the hell were those for anyway?! Because if they're there to protect your heads' then they sure as hell don't work!

Clutching my head and howling in pain, I turned to glare at the face that had moments ago caused me to bash my head.

"God dammit Emmett! What the hell?!" I shouted. I realized then that I just shouted profanities at my brother and clamped my hands over my mouth. But he just laughed with a surprised look on his face.

"Jeez Bells. You sure do have a mouth on you in the mornings," he chuckled. I blushed and apologized.

"S'okay," he shrugged. I'm so happy I have such an understanding brother like Emmett. "I just came to tell you that you're gonna be late for school."

I'll kill him.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

After rushing through my morning routine and skipping breakfast, Emmett drove us quite recklessly to school. He had to or else we would have been late. As it was we just barely made it into class as the first period bell rang.

When English, Government, and Trig were over, I reluctantly made my way over to Spanish. But while I was heading out the door, I ran into none other than, guess who? Edward-freaking-Masen.

"Hey Bellsie," he mocked, smiling a goofy grin. I grimaced.

"Masen," I retorted, brushing past him into the hallway. He followed me. I groaned.

"Mmm, I love to hear that sound from you. Want to come back to my place later? I'll make you groan _all night_," he winked. I shuddered in disgust.

"Only from your lame pick up lines," I declined. He was stumped for a moment. I took advantage of that and continued walking away. But, _of course,_ he followed. He slung an arm around my shoulder and I pushed him away, but not before receiving a tremendous amount of glares from the female population of the halls. 

"Masen, I'm going to tell you this again, and this WILL be _the last time_! Don't. Touch. ME!!!" I screamed at him. He just looked amused.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry," he mused, reaching his hand up to stroke my cheek. I swatted it down and he held his hands up innocently. Just then Alice popped up at my right side, causing me to squeak in surprise, which in _turn_ caused Edward to burst out laughing. I glared.

"Shut up!" I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came?" she eyed us suspiciously. Edward had finally finished recovering from his laughing fit enough to answer her.

"I was just asking Bella here if she wanted to spend the night at our house. I knew you would love that," he lied. I gaped at him and he grinned, meanwhile off to my side Alice was having a little-pixie-spaz-fit. She was literally vibrating with excitement.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodBella! That'sperfect! '! It'lbesomuchfun!" she belted out. I just stared at her, waiting for my brain to turn back on because that little speak right there made no sense at all to me.

"Um, whaaaa?..." I was pretty much at a loss for words. Edward sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"The little freak over here said," he teased, ruffling Alice's spiky hair. She pushed him away and started fixing her hair. He chuckled. "She said, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god Bella!"" he started while waving his hands in fans at his face, mocking Alice. I giggled. I noticed something flash in his eyes when he heard my laugh.

_That was odd... _I thought. He continued, "That's perfect! We could call Rose and Jazz and Em and we'd all have one big sleepover and OOOOH! It'll be so much fun!" he finished. I was in awe. How did he ever understand that?

"How did you?..." I whispered.

"Understand her? I've known Alice forever, and plus Bella, I am a man of many talents," he winked at me. My heart fluttered just a little but I covered it up with sarcasm.

"_Man?_," I snorted. Alice laughed her high, trilling laugh and Edward frowned.

"Yes Bella, a _man_. If you'd only _let me _I'd show you _just_ how much of a man I am," he said with a wink. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"So Bella, can we?" Alice pleaded.

"I don't know Alice, I have a lot to do today, plus homework…" I trailed off, just to mess with her. She didn't get it.

"But Bel-laaaaaa!" she whined, dragging my name into two syllables. "It's just you second day! How much homework could you _possibly_ have?" Hahaha, her face right now is so priceless.

"I was only kidding Alice. Keep it in your pants girl," I joked. Edward let out a huge, booming laugh that would've made Emmett proud. It echoed around the empty halls.  
_ Wait, empty? How long have we been talking? _I checked my watch and it was almost time for lunch. _Well there goes Spanish._

"Hey guys it's-" I stopped when I saw Alice's expression. Oh crap, she looked livid. She had her hands poised on her hips, and even though her face was as red as a fat man's would after he'd run an entire marathon, it still looked like a shot that could be in a fashion magazine.

"Bella dear?" she said softly, but I could easily hear the undertone of her fury. I gulped. "Would you mind telling me, WHAT EXACTLY YOU THINK I HAVE IN MY PANTS?! I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT WOMAN! Ask Edward! We used to take baths together as kids!" she turned to him. "Well?"

"I don't know Alice, we used to take bubble baths, I couldn't really see anything down there, not that I'm complaining," he chuckled. Alice's face turned a shade of red mine would've been if I'd tripped and fallen off a stage in front of the entire WORLD. I nudged Edward with my elbow, keeping my eye on Alice who looked ready to go on a psychotic, murderous rampage. Her eye twitched. And twitched. And kept on twitching.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"She looks mad…"

"Yes Bella she does."

"You know what I think?"

"No Bella, what is that?"

"We should-" Alice pounced.

"RUUUN!!" I screamed, taking off down the hallway, hearing Edward's quick sprint and Alice's equally fast tapping of shoes.

"Man, how can she run so fast?! She's like two feet tall! This chick is nuts!" I yelled to Edward. He just laughed and dodged Alice's lunge at him. He turned a corner and ran into a door, still laughing until right before he hit it. Alice and I skidded to a stop and looked at him worriedly.

He looked fine, and he jumped up and shouted, "Hey! Who put that door here?!" Alice and I shared one look and burst out laughing. I bet you could hear our laughter on the other side of town. The students that were headed to lunch were coming out of the door Edward slammed into looked at us funny, then shrugged and kept walking. We were laughing so hard we had to lean against each other for support, but it didn't work since I'm so much bigger than Alice, and we ended up toppling to the ground, only resulting in more hysterical laughter.

I could barely breathe, but I collected enough air to say, "Oh my-pant-god Edward! -giggle-That was probably-pant-the funniest thing I've ever seen!" I laughed. "You were running and turned, and then all of a sudden it was, "Mwahahahaha-BANG!!!"" we laughed harder, and Alice snorted. We stopped laughing, looked at her incredulously and burst out laughing again. But then of course Edward just _had_ to ruin it by being an ass.

"Wow, Bella. I can't wait to see you panting and red faced again, only next time you'll be under _me_," he grinned his crooked grin. I huffed and got up.

Glaring, I said, "You can just dream on Masen, because there's no way that'll ever happen." I helped Alice up and stalked off to the lunch room with her at my side. I glanced at Alice and noticed her hurt expression.

"Was he always like that?" I asked softly.

Alice sighed sadly and shook her head.

"No Bella, he wasn't." I nodded and we continued walking to the lunch room in silence.

**Hey pplz! Aren't ya glad I updated?! You better be! Anyway, ya whoever reviewed last chapter got a preview (Ha! Didn't expect that didja? That's cuz I didn't ell anybody that I was gonna do that! I just wanted to see how many plz would review if they didn't have an incentive! But now you know, if you review you get a preview!) so thank you all for reviewing!**

**And btw, sorry it's so short. But I found that if I keep them at like 4-5 pages long I'll be able to update faster. (Well, this one wasn't faster, but the other ones hopefully will be =D)**

**And again btw, yes, the dream was supposed to be a bit odd. I always have really weird dreams that are actually usually nightmares. In fact I had this one nightmare last night where I was seven and a half and…Nvm, if you wanna know, tell me in a review and I'll reply with it and the preview, that is once I figure out what to write =P)**

**And ANOTHER btw, plz plz plz check out my other stories and poems, it would mean SOOOO much to me. And also plz check out two of my besties' accounts, Tomboy Amy and lionlambluv. They're great =D (Whoa, I just totally had a Tony the Tiger moment lolz XD)**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(plz =D)**


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey people. **Hides** Yes I know it's been, oh, about two months since I last updated. My bad =P I just got sidetracked by this thing called real life. And my Internet's been down for a while, so pleh lol. And sadly no, this is not a chapter, more like an informational thingy lol. And I know, I know. Another A/N?! Yes, another A/N. Sorry =P This A/N was just to tell ya'll that I'm sorry for taking so long, some other stuff, and also to thank the people who advertised my story =D Those people are:

Tomboy Amy (whoo lil sis! =D)

Barb13

twird96 (and I'm sorry if I forgot anybody =P)

And sorry, no previews anymore, and I'm sorry to those that didn't get one for the last chapter =P

Last chapter's "MWAHAHAHA-Bang!" embarrassing moment was from Twi-Nerd18. Thanks! =D

And also to thank twird96 for advertising my story, I am advertising her contest! Yay! It's the "We Are Family Contest" and to know the details, check out her profile and or PM her, because I really want to get this out there. I want EVERYBODY (plz =D) to at least take a look, and see if they're willing to give it a try =D

I will never give up on my stories, just maybe put one or two on HIATUS for a bit. **cough cough _Her Death, My Life_ and possibly _Breaking Away _cough cough =P** I'm sorry to those that wanted to see _Her Death, My Life_ as a story, I just don't have the time or patience for that one right now. As for _Breaking Away_, I probably won't put that on HIATUS, just take a while off from writing it. Sorry =P

Oh yes, and thanks to all of you that caught my mistake last chapter, I kept forgetting that Edward's last name in my story is Masen, but I went back and fixed everything. Thanks again! =D

Yep, I think that's it. I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up in about a week, maybe more, maybe less. Sorry again for the long wait, and with my next chapter, I wanna get at least 150 reviews. I'm an extortionist I know, but I need to buy some time lol. So 150's the mark! =D

Review if you want me to update! =D

Love,

_Locketful o' Heartache_

=D


	8. Let's Play Some Ball

**I updated! Yay! I know I said it would be up in a week or so but I felt terrible that I left you guys hanging for so long. Sorry =P**

**Again, check out my other stories and my besties' accounts, Tomboy Amy and lionlambluv. You won't be disappointed =D**

*I saw this disclaimer on someone else page and I just had to use it for mine.*

**Disclaimer: Yo, Locketful o' Heartache, I'm really happy for you and imma let you finish but, Stephanie Meyer has written one of the best vampire books of all time! Of **_**all **_**time!**

Very true Kanye, very true.

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 6: Let's Play Some Ball**

**Bella's POV**

We got about halfway to the lunchroom when I saw Mike, Tyler, and Eric running up to us. I nudged Alice, a little panicked and pointed to them. They stopped in front of us, pushing each other to try to get in front.

"Bella!" they shouted in unison. I shot a look at Alice, who was trying not to laugh.

"Umm…Can I help you?" I asked timidly. Mike answered first.

"Do you want to go out to dinner this Friday? We can go dancing afterwards and- Wait Bella where are you going? Bella!" but I was out of there as soon as I heard "dancing" and running to the cafeteria.

I could hear Alice laughing and running after me. I looked back and saw all four of them chasing me, three looked desperate to get to me, and one looked like they were going to die from laughter.

I'm sure you could guess who's who.

I was still sprinting to get away from them when I got there and burst through the doors, scanning the room quickly for somewhere to hide. I spotted Emmett and Jasper sitting down and ran over to them. They looked surprised to see me, running up to them and looking flustered.

"What's up Bells?" but I didn't answer, just dove behind them and hid behind their backs. I peeked at them and they were staring at me with a look that said, "Um…wha?..."

I was scanning the room to make sure they weren't there, but they burst through the doors at that second, and I ducked back into my spot behind them and stuck my finger out, pointing at Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Alice, my finger being the only part of me visible from the front.

"Save me," I squeaked. Jasper laughed loudly and Emmett tried to cover me more. It's a really good thing they were so much bigger than me, and that I was so small.

"We gotcha covered babe," Emmett promised and grinned at me. I grinned back and listened to them coming up to us.

"Where-where's Bel-la," the boys gasped. Tsk tsk, some people need to exercise more. Alice just giggled and went to sit on Jasper's lap. Emmett put on a serious face.

"Haven't you guys heard?" he asked somberly. They looked panicked.

"No, what?!"

"Bella just died."

"WHAT?! BUT WE JUST SAW HER!" they screamed. Emmett was shaking slightly with silent laughter, still keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, she got hit by a car coming to the lunchroom," he stated in a matter of fact tone. Mike, Tyler, and Eric gasped.

"Who?...How?... WHY?!" Tyler screamed. Emmett held up his fingers and counted them off.

"Who: Don't know, it was a hit and run. How: She ran across the street–don't ask me why, she could be sort of a dumbass sometimes," I gasped quietly in mock-shock and poked his side. He turned to me, grinned, and winked, making sure they couldn't see. Em turned back around, the poker face back up.

"And as for why, who cares? We go through so many foster kids that they're like those goldfish that you get at the carnival, the ones that die in about a day. How long's it been?...One, two, yep, after the first day they're pretty much goners." He chuckled, and checked to see if he had offended me, but I just smiled widely at him.

Eric, Mike, and Tyler looked like they were about to cry. I actually saw tears in their eyes.

"O-okay," Eric sniffled. Mike and Tyler were pouting until Mike perked back up.

"Hey Alice, do you have anywhere you need to be this Friday? We could go ou-" Jasper decked him in the stomach. Alice looked at Mike disgustedly as he hobbled off, wheezing. Jasper leaned back coolly and stared at Eric and Tyler with an icy cold look.

"Is there anything _you two_ would like to ask _my girlfriend_?" he asked calmly, but the anger was clear in his eyes. Their eyes widened and they shook their heads, backing away with their palms forward. Jasper was just watching them slowly retreat then leaned forward and cracked his knuckles, which sent them fleeing for their lives.

As soon as they were out of the cafeteria, Alice poked me and giggled again.

"It's all right Bella, they're gone," she smirked. I glared at her.

"Psh, yeah. No thanks to YOU," I sneered. She just laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and reached over to grab some of Emmett's fries.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and smacked my hand. I laughed and sat between him and Jasper.

"So what's up with your lives?" Jasper asked and tried to steal some of Emmett's fries like I did. That didn't fly too well with Emmett though, he poked Jasper in the nose. We looked at him quizzically.

"What the hell Em? You poked my nose because?" Jasper inquired. Emmett sniffed.

"I don't have to have a reason," he retorted, then turned his nose up at us. I shook my head.

"Okay… Well I'm going to get some food; I'm starving," I stated and got up to get in line. I tapped my foot. I knew I was acting impatient, but come on! I was hungry!

As I finally got to where the food was in the line I loaded up. I got a Milo chocolate milk, a roast beef sandwich, some Lays chips, and a big ol' chocolate muffin for desert. I got to the cashier and paid, then walked back to our table, trying in vain to juggle all of the food I bought. I tried to balance the sandwich and chips in one hand, and the milk and muffin in the other, but the roast beef sandwich fell.

"No-" I started to shout, when a pale hand with long fingers shot out from nowhere and grabbed the sandwich before it hit the ground. I looked up in awe to thank the person that saved my nourishment, and my "Thank you" fell flat.

"Hi Edward," I sneered and tried to grab my sandwich back. He held it just out of arm's reach with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, give it back!" I commanded. He just laughed and headed towards my table. I gave a small gasp.

_Oh hell no, he is _not_ going to sit there!_ I thought angrily. As I finished my thought he sat down, at our table, in _my_ seat, and started to unwrap _my_ sandwich! I stared at him in disbelief and snatched the sandwich out of his hand just as he was about to take a bite.

He opened his eyes and asked innocently, "Can I help you?" I narrowed my eyes and planted my feet, trying to show him that I was up for a fight if that was what he wanted. I pointed to the chair he was sitting in.

"That's my seat," I stated. He raised an eyebrow and started examining the chair.

"Well," he started after finishing his scrutiny. He turned back to me and eyed me smugly, "I don't see your name on it. Here, instead you can sit on my lap. We can talk about the first thing that pops up." he insinuated, waggling his eyebrows. I glared at him in disgust, as did the rest of the occupants at our table.

Alice wriggled out of Jasper's lap quietly and smacked Edward in the back of the head while walking to another table. I watched her curiously.

She grabbed a chair and brought it back to me.

"Here Bella, you can sit here," she said and set the chair down near me. I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Alice," and sat down with my food. Rosalie saw me put my lunch on the table and gasped.

"Holy crap Bella, you're going to eat all of that?!" she all but screamed. I glanced at my lunch and then her.

"Um, yes?" I answered cautiously. Alice gave a small gasp.

"But, all the calories! Don't you want a salad or something _healthier_?" she asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine thanks," I replied and dug into my food. The girls watched me with disgusted expressions. I finished my sandwich and was starting on my chips and I noticed they were still watching me. It was really getting annoying.

"What?! Can't I just eat my lunch?" I asked, exasperated. Alice and Rose tried to plead with me.

"But Bella, all the fat in that! You'll get fat!" they spit out like those diet pill commercials. I rolled my eyes again while laughing.

"You guys, I won't get fat! I'm going to work it off playing basketball or something," I compromised. The guys immediately jumped from their conversation about sports –oddly enough. Oh wait, they're guys, of course it's about sports- and turned towards me with shock written all over their faces. I bit my lip.

_What is it with people staring at me today?_ I thought frantically. Edward was the first to recover, and he snorted.

"_You_ can play sports? Really now Bella, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Learn to walk first, then you can talk about sports," he scoffed. I was furious, and I'm sure my face was a bright red. But it wasn't because I was embarrassed; it was because I was so mad. The group at our table was also looking at him with shame.

I stopped eating immediately and got up.

"Outside, now," I ordered and stalked outside, dumping my food along the way. I wasn't hungry for food anymore, I was hungry for _payback. _

I strode outside without waiting for them to catch up, and without looking back to see if they were coming at all. I think they were, I could hear footsteps behind me. It sounded like more than just Alice, Rose, Em, Jasper, and Edward, but I didn't pay much attention to that, just kept on heading to the basketball courts.

I got there, stopped, grabbed a basketball of a rack nearby to the court, and turned around. I took a small step back in surprise.

It looked as if the entre cafeteria had followed us out. Guess they were listening to our conversation.

_Kind of creepy… _I thought and I threw the basketball at Edward.

"Let's play some ball."

**Ha, I'm evil! (I think…) Lol, so next chapter's the game, and to bestday, next chapter will show her inner tomboy ;D Crap, just gave that away lol. Oh well! =P**

**Review if you want me to update! =D I wanna try to get 150 reviews before I update again. I'm not trying to be mean, just trying to buy some time lol. Seriously though, no 150, no chapter =P Yep. Life sucks, and then you die.**

**Love,**

_**Locketful o' Heartache**_


	9. She Can Do That!

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

**A New Family, New Friends, and a New…Love?**

**Chapter 7: She Can Do That?!**

**Edward's POV**

_"Let's play some ball."_

I swallowed and snorted at the same time; it made sort of a strangled sound. Alice and Rosalie laughed at me, and Em and Jazz were snickering as well. Bella was still standing there with a murderously cocky expression.

I took a few steps forward and motioned for Bella to throw me the ball. She hurled it at my chest and I caught it with a small, _"Oomph!"_

She grinned smugly and I frowned.

"You sure you want to do this Bella? I mean, I _am_ the captain of the basketball team. If we played a one-on-one, it would hardly be fair," I stated, almost sure she would back out. She just rolled her eyes.

"You're right; it wouldn't be fair," she relented. I knew she couldn't do it. I started to say so when she continued, "So, you go and get a few more guys and it'll be a fair game." She winked and the crowd of onlookers cheered. I clenched my jaw and shook my head.

"All right then, let's play."

**A/N: Hey, basketball's not really my main sport, so if I mess up anything or say anything that couldn't actually happen, sorry and you can tell me what I did wrong in a review =D**

She smiled widely as we started and I passed her the ball. She looked down at it in her hands for a moment, and I seriously thought she was going to back out right there. I stepped up to her and leaned my head down to whisper in her ear. I felt her stiffen.

"You don't have to do this Bella. No one would think less of you if you backed out now," I murmured gently.

She snorted, sidestepped me, and effortlessly shot the ball towards the basket. Everyone, including me, turned to watch the outcome of the shot. It went in with a _swish! _My jaw dropped and I slowly turned back to look where Bella was standing.

She was all the way at the other end of the court, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, I'm a bit rusty. Haven't played since last season," she said modestly.

After the moment of complete and utter silence, the crowd went absolutely ballistic. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all sprinted towards Bella, and she just stared at me smugly before being high fived by Jasper and being picked up and spun around in a hug by Emmett.

I could hear some guys mumbling, "She can do that?!"

I guess my jaw was still dropped, because Alice suddenly appeared next to me and said, "Close your mouth; you'll catch flies," with a wink and a grin. I closed my mouth looked at Bella. I caught her eye and glared at her. She just smiled and walked towards me.

"Bella 3, Edward 0," she flashed her bright teeth at me. "Your ball." I turned around and stalked toward the ball. I picked it up with one hand and started to dribble it back and forth between my hands. I turned and faced Bella, dribbling up to her.

"Lucky shot," I mumbled. "We'll go for real now." She cocked an eyebrow, but crouched into her "ready" stance. I tried to dribble past her, but she ducked under my arm and stole the ball. Bella dribbled down the court with me following and made a simple lay-up before I could catch p to her. Man she was fast!

She got the ball and passed it to me.

"5-0 Eddie, you might want to step it up, you know since you're playing in front of your team and all, _captain_," she sneered and pointed behind me. My eyes were wide open as I turned around to face the guys on my team, and I nearly passed out right there.

My _entire _team was sitting on a picnic table that was right next to the court, watching and laughing hysterically at me.

Bella tapped my shoulder and said, "Come on Edward, I don't have all day." I glared at my team again and turned around. I stood there dribbling, analyzing Bella and trying to find her weak points when I realized: she's really short!

I smiled and went straight at Bella, and she braced herself, looking for her opening to steal the ball again.

"Not this time," I muttered and tossed the ball high over her head. She jumped for it and almost got it, but she was just a few inches too short.

"Ha!" I shouted victoriously and threw the ball towards the hoop from half court. It hit the backboard and went in easily. I grabbed the ball and, smiling, brought it back to Bella. I smirked at her frown.

"5-3 Bella, this game's just started." She glared at me and snatched the ball from my outstretched hand. I winked and turned to gloat with my team.

I was with the guys, getting high fived when I heard a ball bouncing on concrete. I snapped my head around, just in time to see Bella take another half court shot, furthering her lead by another three points. I think by now my face had a permanent scowl etched into it. I stomped over to Bella. She may be beautiful, but a little common courtesy would be nice.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. She cocked her head.

"What?" she inquired. I scoffed and gestured to the ball rolling on the ground next to the basketball hoop.

"_I_ waited for _you_ to be ready, you couldn't have done the same for me? I only took a second!" She laughed.

"Oh come on Edward, don't be a drama queen. Just get the ball."

I groaned, "Fine. No more gloating, no more drama, let's just play." She shrugged.

"That's fine with me," Bella grinned.

"Good," I said. Emmett, who had picked up the ball, handed it to me with a grin. "Good luck bro. You're gonna need it."

I turned back to Bella with the ball.

"Come on baby, let's see what else you got," I taunted. She squared her shoulders.

"The only thing _you'll _be seeing is my back while I kick your ass at some b-ball," she mocked and laughed. I chuckled at her cockiness.

"Well we'll see about that."

Twenty minutes, 28 more points for Bella, 30 more points for me, a bunch of taunting comments later, and we were tied with 33 points each with five minutes left of lunch. I was breathing somewhat hard, and I was a little pleased to see that Bella was also.

"Come on Bella, two minutes left!" shouted Rosalie from the sidelines. I currently had the ball, and Bella was on press. I faked left, and she fell for it. I went right and sprinted toward Bella's basket. Just one more, one more and I'll beat Bella!

I was almost under the basket, so I could make sure that I made it, and to run out the clock. I tossed it up and was about to start cheering for myself when Bella came out of nowhere and jumped for the ball.

"Oh!" I gasped. She had slammed the ball into my face, and the crowd went wild. When we landed, we both ran for the ball, but she got to it first. Bella started sprinting towards the other end of the court. Everyone started cheering loudly.

"Go Bella!" Alice. "Come on Bella!" Rosalie. "You got this!" Jasper. "Come on baby, kick Edward's little ass!" Emmett, of course. Bella laughed slightly breathlessly at that. I panted a swear under my breath as my feet pounded on the ground, trying to catch up. She was about two feet ahead of me and as she got right in front of the basket and pulled her arm up, I knew it was over. I came to a halt as I (and basically the entire school) watched the ball sail in a perfect arc to the hoop.

It went in with a swish just a second before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I hunched my shoulders and lowered my head slightly as Bella turned around with a triumphant grin.

"35-33 Edward, _I _win," she said, hers eyes blazing fiercely. She had that _I told you so _look on her face that, even though she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, made me want to smack her or pull her hair or something childish like that. Maybe make her eat dirt... I shook my head and simply glanced at her then away again.

"Whatever, I _let_ you win," I lied and stormed away. I peeked over my shoulder once and regretted it immediately. Bella was staring at me with a look of pure hatred, her face all red with anger, so I turned my head back forward and stalked off to class.

_Oh shit, we have class together next! _ I thought and then groaned out. Two guys walking by stopped and looked at me funny and one said, "Dude, what's_ your _problem?" The other one sneered.

"You'd be pissed too if you just got your ass beat by a girl. Oh, 'scuse us, _captain_," they laughed and started walking away. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Then I heard what else they were saying.

"Damn did you see the new girl?! She's hot, AND she can play!" the first guy said. I opened my eyes and saw the other nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell yeah, I'd let her beat me any time," the second guy said with a wink. White hot fury blazed through me, and I just lashed out blindly and completely trucked him. Once he was on the ground, I started beating. Him. DOWN. People crowded around and chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

That is until the principal came and threw me off of the guy.

"Edward Masen, what is the matter with you?! Look, you broke Anthony's nose!" he yelled as he gestured to the boy, still on the ground. Huh, so _that _was his name. Anthony. I hadn't noticed, but his nose _was _a little crooked and bleeding. I shrugged.

_ Oh well, at least now I won't have to go to Biology, _I thought.

And yet, as the principal hauled me away to the office, I couldn't help but think of Bella, and what she would think of me after hearing about what I'd done.

**Heeeeeey you guys!!!! :DDD Don't chuck anything at me, I updated. Yes, a bit later then hoped, okay a LOT later than hoped haha. But at least I got it out! I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter because I'm a total dumbass when it comes to basketball, so if I jacked anything up, let me know please!(:**

**Btw, I love that you guys are so hella supportive, but come on!! I only said I wanted 150 reviews because I was trying to buy time!! So this time, I'm going to have to be a COMPLETE bitch, because I want 210 reviews before I update. Don't hurt me, you guys gave me the reviews a lot faster than expected last time, but once we made it to 150, they came in sort few and far between. Mmkay so 210's the mark to beat, thanks so much! Haha :)**

**Te amo,**

**  
**_**Locketful o' Heartache**_

**Oh hey and just a quick question, how old do you guys think I am? Love ya!**


End file.
